


Strange Brotherhood

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Angel can find him whenever he wants to the demon sure as hell can.</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/517535">Wasted Blood</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Brotherhood

The sensible thing for Lindsey to have done, after inviting Angel into his apartment, would have been to get the place cleansed and re-warded. Somehow he never quite got around to it – Lilah would probably make a crack about him having a death wish if she knew – and now there doesn’t seem to be much point.

After all if Angel can find him whenever he wants to the demon sure as hell can.

Lindsey kicks the door closed and drops his jacket on the back of the nearest chair, before pouring himself a good three fingers of whiskey and swallowing it one go. He relishes the burn as it slides down his throat and hits his belly, warmth seeping out into aching muscles, fumes clearing the last of her perfume from his nose and cutting through the fog of exhaustion clouding his brain.

The sound behind him is more of a rumbling growl than a cough. 

The kind of low growl a lion makes when it see lunch and Lindsey knows he’s losing it when he turns around and feels the grin pulling at his lips. If baiting Angel is fun, baiting Angelus is a riot – one that’ll probably get him killed but what’s life without a little danger.

“I see you’re being polite tonight.”

Angelus emerges from the shadows, yellow eyes glinting, pupils cat narrow.

“I was raised to have manners.”

Lindsey raises an eyebrow, takes in the pale skin, the tautness over cheekbones and knows Angelus hasn’t fed tonight. 

“You develop those manners before or after you killed your family?”

Lips draw back to reveal fangs in what Lindsey has come to recognise as a grin and then Angelus is right up in Lindsey’s space, words breathed into his ear.

“Both. My father tried to beat them into me, Darla’s methods were kinder.”

Lindsey’s eyes close, memories of a father who used to be kind, before the bottle took him and left nothing but anger and violence in its wake.

Angelus sniffs and Lindsey has no idea how sensitive a demon’s sense of smell is. All he knows is that Angelus seems not only to be able to work out where he’s been and who he’s been with, but also to divine emotions from the way he smells.

“We’ve got so much in common....don’t we Lindsey?”

Now it’s Lindsey’s turn to laugh.

“Apart from a fucked up childhood? Not so much. And that don’t make either you or me special.”

“I disagree, I think you’re very _special_.”

The way the word slides of Angelus’s mouth has Lindsey fighting to control a shudder because it’s wrapped around in hunger and need and not just for blood.

Cold fingers close around Lindsey’s wrist, tugging him close and Angelus’s fingers tangle in cotton, pulling the shirt from his skin. Angelus’s mouth closes over his and the vampire’s skin may be cold but his mouth is hot as a furnace. 

The predatory growl is back, rumbling into Lindsey’s lungs and he knows Angelus can smell the blood as the cotton is torn from where it was sticking to his back.

Two sets of hands make short work of clothes and they tumble into the cliché that is Lindsey’s bed – the one advantage of black sheets is they don’t show blood which is less disturbing for the woman who keeps his apartment clean.

“Did you have fun with Lilah?”

Lindsey blinks, fists a hand in thick hair and yanks Angelus’s head back.

“Do you really want a blow by blow account?”

Lindsey punctuates that with a roll of his hips up which makes the demon’s eyes burn yellower if that’s possible.

“You jealous Angelus...or are you just worried I’m not gonna be able to keep up?”

Angelus pulls his head free and looks down and Lindsey feels the full force of the hypnotic gaze and all that concentrated attention. 

“You should let me kill her – it’d be one less thing for you to worry about.”

For a moment, just a moment, he considers the idea ‘cause it sure would solve a number of problems. Lindsey’s heart is hammering against his ribs and he realises he’s forgotten to breathe.

“No.”

He sucks a ragged breath into his lungs and there’s a rumbling laugh as Angelus drops his head, fangs grazing the hollow of Lindsey’s neck, and this time Lindsey can’t hold back the shudder.

“Worried about Lilah, Angel’s conscience or that Wolfram and Hart would send someone after me?”

“Does it matter?”

His answer isn’t in words but in a bite more savage for it being unexpected. Angelus usually gives him more warning and the world is turning red and fuzzy round the edges even as his hips buck up to grind in to Angelus. 

Maybe he won’t be able to keep up tonight after all.


End file.
